


A Blossom in the Snow

by Puffie



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: Seasons come and go, winter to spring. For two women, it was time to heal. Written from MGL.
Relationships: Freya & Aurora (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Kudos: 3





	A Blossom in the Snow

Freya curled closer to her sister, eyes beaming. “Skuld, tell me about the story of Queen Aurora.” The little girl wrapped her large blanket around her tighter, eagerly awaiting Skuld’s response. 

“Haven’t I told you that story before?” Skuld yawned. It’s been a while since their mother tucked them into their bed. The sisters did nothing but talk. 

“I want to hear it again. Please.” Freya raised herself from the bed and shook her sister. At six years old she had no patience.

“Alright, alright,” the older sister sighed and before she sat up. “Many years ago, the forces of the Abyss threatened the Northern Vale. They teamed up with the evil pirate Bane to destroy our land for good. People were terrified and losing hope until Aurora rose up.”

“She became queen!” Freya interrupted.

“Yes, we will get there but she was just a princess that time, just fifteen years old.”

“Is she beautiful? Does she wear a gown like in the storybooks?” 

Skuld smiled and nodded. “Mother said it was even better. Her dress was made of pure ice!” The older girl spread her hands, stirring Freya’s imagination. 

Freya loved the story of the young queen who led armies and defeated the darkness. Aurora became the most powerful mage in the land, and Northern Vale under her protection. The girl wanted to be just like Aurora - brave, strong, wise, and beautiful. When Skuld finished the story with Aurora’s victory, all Freya wanted to say was, “I want to see her.”

The older sister’s expression changed to something a bit more serious. “I want to see her too, but I heard she doesn’t go out of her castle. Even mother hasn’t seen her yet.”

“Why?” The thought of staying indoors for a long time was incomprehensible. Why would anyone want to hide from the world? Did Aurora have family? Who was in the castle? Freya imagined a lone queen in the icy throne, and somehow it just felt sad. 

Freya felt Skuld’s arm pull her closer. Her older sister had always been so soft and warm against her. Outside their window was a heavy snowstorm and She adjusted Freya’s blanket. “Some stories say that her knight died in the battle. Aurora loved this man and losing him broke her heart.” 

Stories always end in happily ever after and Freya was waiting for that last line until she drifted into sleep. 

* * *

For fifteen years Freya waited for this meeting. The ice crystals coating the walls were enough to serve as a mirror for her. Was her hair neat? Her armor in place? She used her palm to polish her gauntlets. “Skuld, I wish you were here.” Freya whispered as the grand door opened and she was ushered by knights towards the throne room. 

It’s just like what she pictured when she was a little girl: a lone queen in a throne of ice. “Welcome Valkyrie,” Aurora nodded with a faint smile. “Freya.”

She curtsied, “your Highness.”

Keeping a face of a warrior was the hardest battle. Freya broke into a large grin upon seeing her childhood heroine, more beautiful than the books and paintings showed. She was grander than what Skuld told in her stories. The queen commended Freya’s bravery in defending the Nothern Vale, her valiant acts as Valkyrie. 

Somehow it didn’t feel right. Freya was being lauded and praised for things Skuld should have accomplished. Her older sister - stronger, braver, wiser - sacrificed herself so Freya could live. It wasn’t fair. She wasn’t supposed to be the one who should face Queen Aurora. Better yet, they should have been together. 

“Is there something wrong, Freya?” The queen walked towards her, hands clasped together and her face showed worry.

“W-What?” Freya felt cold, wet tears streaming down her cheek. Oh no. How embarrassing. The queen stared at the warrior. “I’m so sorry… please excuse me.” Freya hurried outside the throne room. Anywhere. She found herself running past the halls, past the icy steps of the castle, and finally towards the courtyard.

Her heartbeat was erratic and breathing was difficult. The memories flooded in - the Maiden Shrine, the Apocalypse Orb, Skuld’s sacrifice. The warrior Freya fell on her knees on the cold, snowy ground. 

She messed up. How could she face the queen again? 

Frey felt a cold touch on her shoulder. 

“It’s okay, “ Queen Aurora spoke in a comforting manner. “There is no shame in tears. May I know what is the reason for this?” She sounded like Freya’s mother.

“My sister Skuld… she should be the one meeting you. It’s just… it all came back to me. She should have been here.” Freya held back tears and gathered herself. She stood up, ready to face the Queen with dignity again. “I apologize for my weakness.”

“Don’t apologize.” Aurora’s lips curved. “I heard about your sister. I know what it’s like to lose someone.” The queen took Freya’s arm in hers and beckoned the Valkyrie to follow. The woman felt cold, frost surrounding her skin, and her other arm was made completely of ice. But this didn’t bother Freya at all. Aurora didn’t feel like cold, hard ice, she was comforting like the gentle drop of snow. “Come join me for a walk, tell me about your sister.”

The courtyard of the castle was coated in a soft, white sheet, melting away with the first sunlight of spring. Freya could feel the soft grass under her feet. Beyond the path were millions of flowers sleeping on the bed of earth and ice, waiting for their time to bloom again. This was the reason Skuld loved spring.

Warmth spread on Freya’s skin as the morning sun climbed higher. They walked past the fountains that thawed with the rising temperature. Freya told Aurora everything as if they were friends. The queen listened, genuinely curious and displayed no judgment. 

When they arrived at the garden, Freya couldn’t believe that it was possible: hundreds of flowers of different colors awakening, blooming and melting the frost that once encased them. The melted ice sparkled against the light. It was the most beautiful scene Freya’s eyes had witnessed.

“Freya,” Aurora started. “When you love someone and lost that person, it will never stop hurting. It’s been years since I lost my knight, the love of my life.” The queen’s eyes were mournful. “Everything you used to do together, what you laughed about, what you talked about. They all remind you of the person. You always think of what could have been, of a future you can never have.” 

Freya smiled bitterly. “Yes, I just thought that… one day it will stop hurting. I feel helpless. I miss Skuld every day and when I remember her I just want to cry.”

“There is no shame in that,” Aurora answered, gently lifting the roses to her hands. “I’ve been like that for too long, hiding in this place and shutting myself from the world. I was afraid to show them weakness. I wanted to appear powerful and strong, that’s why I hid.”

“My queen, our people love you. You have been an inspiration to us, but…” Freya looked at Aurora sincerely. “We hoped to see you out of this palace.” The warrior looked away a bit embarrassed, but she had to say something. “It’s not your fault. You lost your love, but it wasn’t your fault.”

Aurora nodded and responded with a smile, giving relief to Freya. “I’ve come to accept that. It took many years but I think I’m ready to face the world again. I accepted that… It wasn’t my fault.” She took the warrior’s hand and grasped it lightly. “It wasn’t your fault either. Freya, what happened wasn’t your fault.”

Freya took a deep breath and wiped more tears with the back of her hand. A friend was someone she needed, and she found a new one of all places. Winter was cold, harsh, and bleak, but like spring there were always new surprises waiting for the sunlight. 


End file.
